This agreement is for the purpose of conducting surveillance of emerging genomic applications with the potential to impact population health, supporting the PloS Currents: Evidence on Genomic Tests on-line publication, online databases relevant to cancer genomics and public health, and convening stakeholders to identify evidence-based opportunities for genomics to impact public health. Ongoing surveillance is needed to systematically identify emerging genomic testing applications with the potential for population health benefits or harms. Surveillance can provide information about the pace of genomic test development; the breadth of health conditions addressed; and the intended health applications, whether screening, diagnostic, pharmacogenomic, predictive, prognostic or other. An easily accessible, web-based database of emerging genomic applications linked to existing evidence-based recommendations, evidence reviews and knowledge summaries on what is known and needs to be learned about the validity and utility of genomic applications can inform public health and clinical practitioners and researchers, groups that make evidence-based guidelines and recommendations about the use of genomic applications, and plicy makers and other stakeholders interested in the responsible translation of new knowledge in genomics into practice.